The Blocks
All the blocks ! (click on them to get description, uses, crafts...) • Machines - Assembly Machine - Chemiclal Plant - Burner Press / Electric Press - Cyclotron - Centrifuge / Gas Centrifuge - Refinery - Pumpjack - Oil Derrick - Automatic Mining Drill - Gas Flare - Breeding Reactor - Alloy Furnace - Nuclear Furnace - Electric Furnace - RTG furnace - Arc Furnace - Boiler / Electric Boiler - Shreeder - Schrabidium Transmutation Device - CMB Steel Furnace -Factoty / Advenced Factory - Siren - Silo Hatch Opener / Silo Hatch Frame / Silo Hatch - Teleporter • Generators - Combustion Generator - Diesel Generator - RT Generator (Radioisotopic Thermal Generator) - Nuclear Reactor / Nuclear Reactor (old) - Radiation-Powered Engine - Industrial Generator - Turbofan - Big Reactor - Fusion Reactor - Watz Power Plant - Fusionary Watz Plant - Ambiance Radiation Generator • Resources - Uranium Ore / Nether Uranium Ure / Uranium Block - Thorium Ore / Thorium Block - Titanium Ore / Titanium Block / Titanium Deco Block - Tungsten Ore / Nether Tungsten Ore / Tungsten Block / Tungsten Deco Block - Sulfur Ore / Nether Sulfur Ore / Sulfur Block - Fluorite Ore / Fluorite Block - Niter Ore / Niter Block - Copper Ore / Copper Block / Copper Deco Block - Aluminium Ore / Aluminium Block / Aluminium Deco Block - Beryllium Ore / Beryllium Block / Beryllium Deco Block - Lead Ore / Lead Block / Lead Deco Block - Oil Deposit / Empty Oil Deposit - Lignite Ore - Rare Earth Ore - Schrabidium Ore / Nether Schrabidium Ore / Schrabidium Block - Nether Plutonim Ore - Fire Ore - Trixite - Trinitie Ore / Trinitite Block - Steel Block / Steel Deco Block - Red Copper Block / Red Copper Deco Block - Advenced Alloy Block - Magnetized Tungsten Block - CMB Steel Block - Reinforced Desh Block - Tar Sand Special Ores : - Australian Ore / Australium Block - Weidite / Weidinium Block - Reiite / Reiium Block - Brightblende Ore / Unobtanium Block - Dellite / Daffergon Block - Dollar Green Mineral / Verticium Block - Yellocake Block • Multiblock Machines / Generators Parts Factories - Basic Factory Casing / Advenced Factory Casing - Basic Factory Access Hatch / Advenced Factory Access Hatch - Basic Factory Core Component / Advenced Factory Core Component - Basic Factory Electricity Port / Advenced Factrory Electricity Port Watz Power Plant / Watz Fusionary Plant - Watz Reactor Access Hatch / Fusionary Watz Plant Access Hatch - Regenerative Coolant Fluid Tank - Regenerative Coolant Fluid Tank Shell - Fusuinary Watz Plant Structural Support - Watz Reaction Chamber - Watz Electricity Port - Watz Reactor Control / Fusionary Watz Reactor Control - 4000K Supraconducting Magnet - Fusionary Watz Reactor Calculation Matrix -Watz Reactor Stability Element - Watz Reactor Suercooler - Reinforced Control Rods Big Reactor - Reactor Control - Control Rods - Reactor Boiler - Reactor Chamber - Reactor Access Hatch - Reactor Fuel Insertor - Reactor Waste Ejector Fusion Reactor - Plasma Heater - Fusion Reactor Access Hatch - Fusion Reactor Control - Magnet Motor Piece - Central Magnet Piece - Superrconducting Magnet • Bombs 1 Block Bombs - Flame War In a Box - Levitation Bomb - Exothermic Bomb - Endothermique Bomb - Emp Device - Det Cord - Explosive Charge -Nuclear Charge - Explosive Barrel - Radioactive Barrel Mines - Anti-Personell Mine - Anti-Tank Mine - Shrapnel Mine - Fat Mine 3D Bombs - N² Mine - Tsar Bomba - Ivy Mike - The Gadget - Fat Man - Little Boy - The Prototype - Multi Purpose Bomb - Custom Nuke - The Blue Rinse - F.L.E.I.J.A • Reinforced Blocks Reinforced Blocks - Reinforced Glass - Reinforced Stone - Reinforced Lamp - Reinforced Glowstone - Reinforced Sandstone - Reinforced CMB Bricks - Reinforced Desh Block - Concrete / Concrete Tile / Concrete Bricks - Onsidian Bricks - Light Bricks - CMB Steel Tile - Crushed Obsidian - Hazmat Cloth Block - Asphalt - Compound Mesh - Vault-Tec Blast Door - Sliding Blast Door Meteorite Blocks - Meteorite Block - Meteorite Cobblestone / Broken Meteorite Cobblestone / Hot Meteorite Cobblestone - Meteorite Treasure Block • Electricity Supplies - Red Copper Cable - Coated Red Copper Cable - Electricity Pole - Energy Storage Blocks (6 types) - HE to RF Converter / Rf to HE Converter - RF Cable • Defence Turrets - Light Machine Gun Turret - Heavy Machine Gun Turret - Flamethrower Turret - Rocket Turret - Cheapo Gatling Sentry - Tauon Turret - Phalanx Mk-15 CIWS Barbed Wires - Barbed Wire - Flamimng Barbed Wire - Poisoned Barbed Wire - Caustic Barbed Wire - Withered Barbed Wire - Cloud Barbed Wire • Fluids Supplies - Tank - Uranium Hexafluorite Tank / Plutonium Hexafluorite Tank - Oil Pipe / Gas Pipe - Coated Oil Pipe / Coated Gas Pipe - Universal Fluid Duct - Fluid Ducts (34 types) • In Developpement - WIP (3 types) - N45 Naval Mine - Turret I Have No Name For Right Now WIP - AMS Base WIP / AMS Stabilizer WIP / AMS Emitter WIP - Crashed Plane - Cel Prime / Cel Prime Terminal / Cel Prime Batteryes / Cel Prime Tanks / Cel Prime Port - Boat - Big Shreeder - Rosenberg Pest Control Box WIP • Miscellaneous (if one of these blocks have to go in an other class, please edit that thx ) - Fronzen Log / Fronzen Planks / Fronzen Dirt / Fronzen Grass - High Speed Rail / High Speed Booster Rail - Safe - Iron Crate / Steel Crate - Hbm's Nuclear Tech Mod Manual Legacy - Player Decontaminator - Radiation Absorber (4 types) - Chlorine Vent / Cloud Vent / Pink Could Vent - Mulsasing Crystal / Dark Crystal / Hardened Dark crystal - Crate (5 types) - Box Car - Spend Fuel Pool Drum - Forcefield Emitter - Radar - Reactor Remote Control -Multiblock Structure Marker - Locksmith Table - Turret Telemetry Linker - Satellite ID Manager - ZPE Potential Generator (Top) / ZPE Potential Generator (Bottom) - Drill Pipe / Crude Oil Extraction Pipe - Missile Launch Pad / Cargo Landing Pad - Hz Transformer (4 types)